


Фотографы

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я действительно начинаю думать, что смогла бы добиться успеха в этом, — произнесла Эрика поверх кружки.</p><p>Лора — талантливый фотограф, и берет на работу Эрику, как свою новую модель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фотографы

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал — http://archiveofourown.org/works/1028228  
> Автор — Sylv 
> 
> Тотал!АУ;   
> Было переведено на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

Эрика была поздним цветком, другие не замечают таких в старшей школе, потом жалея об этом. Она получила уверенность, лишь когда научилась одеваться так, как всегда хотела, и ярко красить глаза, экспериментируя с подводкой. Эрика научилась перенаправлять свой гнев в надменность, которая потрясающе помогала завоевать популярность. 

Лора всегда была из тех девушек, что часто заезжают домой, чтобы взлохматить волосы брату и позволить младшей сестренке попрактиковать на себе свежеизученые удары и блоки.   
Это случилось в один из визитов домой, когда внимание Лоры привлекла эта блондинка. Она была дома, чтобы увидеть Дерека, из того кусочка разговора, который, успела подслушать, прежде чем мать прервала ее, заключила: из короткого диалога Лора поняла, что ее младший брат помог девчонке преодолеть тяжелые времена в средней школе. Видимо, Эрика приходила время от времени, чтобы поболтать с ним. 

Она вся состояла из скачущих светлых кудрей и маленьких ухмылок, изгибающих ее губы. Казалось, Дерек чрезвычайно любил ее, поэтому Лора была осторожна, когда заговорила с ним на эту тему тем же вечером; эй, так это твоя подруга, что была здесь сегодня... Чем она занимается? О, так это ее специальность? Это действительно интересно. Слушай, ее лицо – как раз тот тип, какой я ищу. Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы дать ей мой номер и передать мое предложение? 

Дерек сначала колебался, но, в конце концов, все же согласился что дополнительная возможность Эрике не повредит. Она всегда могла отказаться, если бы захотела. Но Лора была чертовски уверена, что собиралась проявить Олимпийское упорство, чтобы уговорить Эрику. 

Как оказалось, ей не нужно было проявлять особого упорства. Спустя всего два дня, когда она вернулась в город и разбирала последние сделанные фотографии, зазвонил телефон.   
Разговор был короткий. Лора никогда не имела привычки долго ходить вокруг да около. Через несколько минут, они договорились встретиться для тестовых съемок между занятиями Эрики и рабочими часами Лоры. Казалось, что даже в конце разговора в голосе Эрики слышалось сомнение в реальности происходящего. Лора подозревала, что Дерек приложил руку к согласию Эрики. Она мысленно пометила себе не забыть отправить ему что-нибудь в благодарность. Может, открытку с поющим клоуном. 

Он ненавидел клоунов. 

С их первой съемки прошло несколько месяцев. Тогда Лора попросила об услуге нескольких своих коллег, и они помогли с оборудованием, прической и макияжем. Они немного ворчали, но стоило им увидеть, как преобразилась Эрика, так впечатлялись ее фигурой и комплекцией, что все поголовно забывали, что за эту съемку им не заплатят. 

Таким образом, Лора и Эрика сделали кучу фотосессий, несколько журнальных разворотов, а потом получили известность. Сейчас же, сидя в просторной квартире Лоры, они готовились к съемкам простой уютной фотосессии. Эрика потягивала свой любимый ванильный чай на кухне, пока Лора натягивала белые простыни и устанавливала свет, время от времени ругаясь. 

— Я действительно начинаю думать, что смогла бы добиться успеха в этом, — произнесла Эрика поверх кружки. 

Сердце Лоры сжалось от этих слов; самым большим препятствием в начале их пути было неверие Эрики в свои силы, которое проявлялось во всем, что она делала. Лора подозревала, что оно появилось из-за эпилептических припадков, которыми Эрика страдала всю свою жизнь. Но она никогда не заговаривала об этом, поэтому Лора тоже молчала. 

— Я знаю, что ты сможешь, — согласилась Лора, глядя в объектив камеры, чтобы увидеть что-то хотя бы отдаленно правильное в том, как она ее настроила. Изображение расплывалось. 

— Когда придут остальные? 

— Через час. А это значит, что ты не должна сидеть здесь целый час, — Лора откинула волосы на спину, чтобы лучше видеть Эрику. — Так почему ты здесь? 

Эрика закусила губу, и Лора быстро отвела глаза. 

— Я вкладываюсь в свою карьеру. 

Затем наступила молчаливая пауза в течение которой Лора настраивала оборудование. Эрика несколько раз бесцельно помешала ложечкой чай, а потом наконец выпалила: 

— Думаю, я брошу колледж. 

Лора едва не упала с лестницы, на середину которой взобралась. Она без всякой грации спрыгнула вниз, споткнувшись, и выпрямилась только через несколько шагов. Лора прочистила горло — хотя это, по ее мнению, ни черта не помогло — положила руки на бедра и попыталась выглядеть как действительно взрослый человек. 

— Ты — что?

Эрика выглядела так, словно долго собиралась с силами для этого разговора. 

— У меня хорошо получается делать это. У меня есть несколько предложений от людей, которые хотят посмотреть на меня и предложить выгодные контракты. Я зарабатываю больше денег, чем могла представить. Оплата моих лекарств, лечения и врача больше не проблема. — Ее лицо застыло. — Теперь я уверена, что мои родители смогут оплачивать счета. Я наслаждаюсь этим. И я, правда, не вижу причин оставаться в колледже. 

Лора медленно подошла к столу и пододвинула кресло, сев достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Глаза Эрики были широко открыты и серьезны, и Лора чувствовала, что сейчас должна отступить, повести себя, как взрослая двадцатиоднолетняя девушка, которой она и являлась, и отговорить Эрику от этой безумной идеи. 

Лора не знала, сможет ли она это сделать. 

В конце концов она остановилась на достаточно нейтральной реакции:

— Я думала, что тебе было интересно то, что ты изучала. А как же желание стать аналитиком?

Эрика потянула за случайно выбившуюся нить из ее колготок и, поминутно пожимая плечами, заговорила: 

— Мне нравится это, и это достаточно интересно, но... Я никогда не знала, насколько мне нравится модельный бизнес, пока не попала в него. Сначала я думала, что это лишняя возможность подкопить денег для колледжа, но теперь... 

Лора поймала себя на том, что низко наклонилась к Эрике, осторожно положив ладонь на ее бедро. Лоре пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы снова сосредоточиться и сказать то, что она собиралась. 

— Ты должна подумать над этим. Я не хочу, чтобы ты совершила ошибку. 

— Я уверена, — глаза Эрики завораживали ее, и Лора почувствовала жар, приливший к ее щекам и шее. 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалела о своем выборе. 

— Я не пожалею об этом. Обещаю. — Лора не была уверена, что они все ещё говорят о школе. 

А потом Эрика поцеловала ее.


End file.
